


Night Swimming

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras spies on Walter as he swims at night, and finds herself wanting him.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 30_lemons LiveJournal. Chapter 1 was for the theme "The Gymnasium, or, 'Who Likes Short-Shorts?'" Chapter 2 was for "The Grotto, or, 'Underwater Wonders.'"

The ordinary night was beautiful to Seras Victoria's vampire senses. There were times she was certain that she would never accustom herself to what she had become, but at times like this, the form of life she had was enough.

Walking through the grounds of Hellsing, she could feel the grass brushing against the air, knew the smoothness of the stones without touching them, and hear the insects making their small sounds for her ears alone. Clouds hid the moon from humans, but she could see it all the same. And she could always smell blood, but she knew now how to keep her hunger in check.

She could feel the presence of a human nearby now, approaching a small building which she knew housed an indoor swimming pool. It had been built to give the soldiers exercise, but they were never there at night. She sensed no danger, however, and when she got a bit closer she saw that it was Walter, unlocking the door.

After he went inside, Seras grew curious. Did he sometimes swim here at night, as she occasionally had? No, he was probably just doing some maintenance.

Locked doors meant nothing to her anymore, and after considering for a moment she slipped through as Alucard had taught her. She could see Walter heading through the door to the changing room, and stayed back so he would be less likely to detect her presence. Her body was experiencing the texture of the concrete and even the sting of the chlorine as her vampiric self reached out around her.

When the door to the locker room opened, she faded into the shadows. Walter stepped through, but he had not changed into swimming trunks. He was completely nude.

Seras stared, nearly revealing herself in her shock. He swam naked? That seemed so unlike him, even though of course he thought he was alone. But then she stopped thinking about that as she looked at him. Walter's body was beautiful.

It wasn't that he looked like a marble statue, or a man in his twenties, for neither of those was true. He did look quite fine for his age, but she enjoyed seeing the ways he looked his age as well. She could see perfectly, even from across the large room, and there was beauty both in the firm muscles of his arms and the skin that hung loosely at the base of his neck. His hair flowed over his shoulders. She had never seen it untied before, nor had she ever seen him without his monocle. His chest was muscular as well, his abdomen gently rounded. She couldn't help but feel a little ashamed, as her gaze traveled further down his body, but she wasn't going to turn down a chance to look.

Even the age spots scattered on his skin were fascinating to her, and she was surprised to find that she pictured herself touching them, kissing them.

She was shocked when she realized what she was thinking. This was Walter, the butler, the man who was kind to her and yet still a killer. Of course she had never seen him other than impeccably dressed in his waistcoat and trousers, but why was she having this reaction now?

He dove into the water and began swimming across the pool with powerful strokes. Again she thought of him as beautiful, just because of the way he moved. When he reached the end of the pool nearest her he raised his head and panted. Clearly this was taking something out of him. What had it been like, she wondered, for him to age, to no longer be able to swim effortless laps around a swimming pool?

His hair was slicked back, weighted with water, and she could see every line and crease in his face. She reached out as if she could touch him, though she didn't think she would ever dare to do that in her real body. He rose from the pool then, and looked sharply in her direction, though she hadn't made a sound. Could he realize that someone was there? Quickly, she faded through the wall and rushed back to her room.

Lying in her coffin bed, she could not get her mind off Walter. He had always seemed handsome to her, in a distant and proper sort of way, but seeing him naked had made him real and human to her. She could remember seeing a scar run down his thigh. What would it be like to touch that scar?

Now she pictured Walter with his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, though she had no idea if he would really welcome such attentions. It confused her that her thoughts would turn to sex after spying on a seventy-year-old man. She was around handsome soldiers so often but had rarely let her thoughts go this far. But she knew Walter, knew what he looked like when he read his books and when he gave pain to his enemies, knew his tiredness at the end of the day and his constant respect to her, a vampire who should not have become his responsibility.

As she imagined what the hair on his chest would feel like under her hands, she began to touch her own body, running her hands over her breasts. Sliding her hand under her shirt, she imagined Walter's hands and lips there. Though she didn't know anything about what he would be like as a lover, it pleased her to picture him smiling as he caressed her.

Finally she began to touch herself through her knickers, then slowly slid her hand under the elastic and through her curls. By now she was very aroused. What would Walter's hand feel like, exploring her with strong fingers?

That thought undid her and she began to stroke her clit in earnest, trying to imagine what Walter's voice would sound like in growing passion, what his skin would feel like pressed against hers. How would it feel if he were inside her, looking down into her eyes?

Rubbing faster, murmuring Walter's name, she felt herself about to come. As she shivered in climax, she was almost certain she could feel Walter's hair fluttering over her shoulder.

Looking around the empty room, she let her body recover. It was almost dawn. She had no idea how Walter would feel if he knew what she had done. He would probably be angry at her for peeping at him, and she couldn't blame him. But he wouldn't find out, not unless she accidentally mentioned something to him about how nice his hair looked untied, or asked him how he got the scar on his thigh.

That made her laugh. She began to wonder if there would ever be a way to tell him about her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed before Walter decided to go swimming again. The possibility that he had half-seen something in the shadows of the pool building last time still nagged at him. It had looked like Alucard materializing, but he had no interest in the swimming pool, and there was only one other person at Hellsing it could possibly have been.

"You're getting old and seeing things, especially without your monocle," he told himself. "Seras Victoria spying on you swimming? It's ridiculous."

After a while he began to laugh at himself, and went off to the pool. But after he undressed and entered the water, he saw the same thing. He was certain this time, but he waited a few moments. Perhaps she was here by mistake. But when he still felt her presence, he finally spoke.

"Miss Seras, you're back," he said calmly. Perhaps he should be angry that she had invaded his privacy, but mostly he was curious why she would bother.

There was no answer, and she did not reveal herself.

"I'm a bit more private than I was in my younger days, Miss Victoria, and I wish you had at least asked my permission." He was careful to keep his tone light when he said that. Vampires, after all, were not fond of the usual conventions of society, and there was no use expecting them to be.

"Is there some reason you want to chase me out of the pool? Or is it that you want to join me?"

He was joking, of course, but then he saw a ripple in the water. She was moving toward him, though he still could not see her. Alucard had taught her well. But what did she intend?

Slowly, he began to swim around the pool as if he were still alone. He could feel the movement of the water though, and knew that Seras was keeping pace with him.

"I feel somewhat at a disadvantage here, Miss Seras, since I can't see you but you've already seen more of me than I'd normally like to share."

Gradually, her pale form appeared beside him in the water, and then he could see her. She was nude, which he should have expected, but his breath caught in his throat anyway. Her wet hair, curled behind her ears, looked darker than usual, and the water beaded on her nearly white skin. There was simply no way to keep his eyes above the water line; he could see all of her. Embarrassed, he tried to concentrate on her face, where her eyes met his apprehensively.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have come back. And I shouldn't have spied on you in the first place."

"So you were peeping at me? Surely you'd get more entertainment when the young soldiers are around, though I believe they wear swimming suits."

She shook her head. "It was you I wanted to see. Though I don't blame you for being angry."

"I'm not trying to scold you," he replied, but she was already diving under the water away from him. What did she mean? That she liked looking at his body? Well, he could hardly say that made him angry.

He followed her, and they surfaced together at the other end of the pool. She was blushing, and would not meet his eyes.

"I still don't feel safe around people sometimes," she said hesitantly. "But you I trust. And when I saw you..." She didn't seem able to finish.

"I'm honored," he replied, and reached out to touch her arm. For just a moment he had not considered that they were both naked, nor had he predicted the silky feel of her wet skin under his hands. She was so beautiful, with her full breasts, reddened nipples standing out on her pale skin, and the patch of orange hair between her thighs.

He had been aroused ever since Seras revealed her nude form to him, obviously with no way to hide that fact, but now he realized that she was looking through the water too. This was shaping up to be one of the more awkward moments of his life, which was saying a great deal.

"I suppose it would be pointless to try to deny my interest in you, at this point... but what do you want?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she said, finally smiling a bit herself.

"I'm still an old man, Miss Victoria, and I might well disappoint you."

"As you said, I could be looking at one of the soldiers, but I had so many thoughts about you after the first time I saw you here. I want you, Walter Dornez, personally."

Then she was in his arms, kissing him, and he knew he could no longer refuse her. He opened his mouth to her tongue, and ran his hands over the bare skin of her back. After a moment he encouraged her to lie back, floating in the water, and he began to stroke her body.

This seemed like a dream, as his fingers traveled over her smooth neck with its delicate skin, the fullness of her breasts, the hair under her arms, then the slight curve of her belly. She gasped slightly but he moved his hands down to her legs, even stroking the small callouses on her feet and tickling her gently.

Laughing, she launched herself at him, wrapping herself around his body in a maneuver that would have knocked him flat if they had not been in the water. Walter gave a muffled groan of surprise and she took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. This was almost too much for him; he could not let go. He murmured her name several times, almost afraid to do what he now desired, but even more afraid to lose the chance.

His erection was pressed between her thighs now, and he rubbed himself against her curls eagerly. He knew it might hurt her if he entered her while they were underwater, so he released her reluctantly and climbed to the side of the pool as she watched apprehensively. Seeing a shelf full of white towels, he pulled them down and stacked them in a square on the concrete. Smiling, Seras got out of the pool.

He lay down on the towels and beckoned to her. The cloth did little to cushion the hardness of the concrete, and he was certain he was too old for this. But when she awkwardly straddled him, blushing, he didn't care about anything else.

Gripping her rear lightly, he urged her to move up until his face was buried in between her thighs. He reached out his tongue to tease her curls and lick her lower lips. She made a small whimpering noise and he pushed his tongue inside her, thrusting with it rhythmically. Her taste was sour and stimulating, her inner walls slick and warm. His hands were on her waist, feeling the vibration of her ribcage as she groaned, the sound echoing off the bricks. He was so hard, so eager to be inside her, but he wanted her to come first, to be ready for him. Running his tongue through her curls, he began to lick gently at her clit. She gave short strangled cries, and he knew she was near. He pushed two fingers into her, licking and sucking, and she gave in, trembling and saying his name as she climaxed.

Walter stroked her back as she rested for a moment, seeming overwhelmed. After a moment she reached to caress him, moving hesitantly. She looked at his face as she began to stroke his shaft, then put her head down on his chest to lick his nipples. He groaned softly, and she murmured "Good?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Good, as I don't exactly know what I'm doing..."

"You don't mean you've never--"

"Don't worry about that."

How could he not worry about it? He should at least take her somewhere more comfortable. But she began to brush the tip of his erection between her wet folds, and he was lost. She pushed herself onto him, and he scanned her face for any sign of discomfort.

As he slid into her body, feeling her grip him, he called out, throwing his head back -- too hard probably, but he barely noticed. Since this was her first time, he was glad that she was the one in control.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

She took him all the way inside her now, but through the intense pleasure he heard her say, "Shhhh... I'm fine."

He felt her moving now, sliding around him, and he gave in, meeting her thrusts gently, hoping her pleasure would equal his own. The wet skin of her breasts shone in the dim light, and he reached to cradle them in his hands, brushing his fingers over her nipples.

"Yes..." she sighed.

He couldn't hold back anymore, and gripped her hips, rocking his own body into her. The towels were moving and his back was on the cold ground, but he didn't care.

"Seras--" He was about to ask her if he was still hurting her at all but she was already asking for more.

"Please."

He brushed her clit with his thumb, then pressed gently, moving his hand quickly. Her back was arched, her mouth open.

The pressure was building inside him, and the sight of her over him was only adding to it. He was going to climax himself any moment. Just as he began to lose control, he felt her flesh ripple around him, and he let himself release, spilling into her.

He was panting, exhausted, staring up into her eyes and feeling like a weak old man but a very happy one. She moved off him slowly, stretching her cramped legs, and he sat up himself, reaching over to massage her thighs.

"My knees hurt," she laughed.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"Nothing else hurts!" She kissed him, then lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you let me do this," she said in a muffled voice.

"Let you? I wasn't enthusiastic enough?"

He could feel her laughter. For a long time he just sat with his arms around her, confused but pleased that she seemed satisfied.

"Walter," she said eventually.

"Yes?"

"Next time can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Walter laughed. There was going to be a next time. "I'm a butler. I'm the expert at comfort."

But for now he just stayed where he was, holding her, trembling slightly and bruising his knees and not minding at all.


End file.
